Pillow Fight
by Toast and Suicide
Summary: Oneshot. Sheelos. “...Think fast.” Fluffiness alert!


My first fluff fanfic. Please don't kill me if it's bad, okay? Anyways, the pairing is Sheelos, or Zeroshii, whatever floats your boat. I tried to  
make it a bit humourous but I'm not gonna be surprised if it's not funny. Meh.

Warning: There's about...2 swear words here, so if you're veeeeeeeeeeeeeery sensitive, not sure if you want to read this. ) I'm just being cautious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Except for a copy of the game. Oh, and I got Tales of Phantasia recently too. No, not the rights, dummy, a copy of the game! And it's fun making connections between Symphonia and Phantasia. )

…This is off topic.

Pillow Fight  
By: Sango Taijiya-san

Sheena was sulking. Why? Well, to make a long story short…

After the party united the worlds, they all pretty much split apart to attend to their own matters. However, within a week of being in the new world, someone started sending invitations to Mizuho. To Sheena, if you want to be exact. And who was that someone? One Zelos Wilder, of course.

The invitations were for some 'reunion' he had planned at his mansion in Meltokio. She sent back a letter saying that she refused and had work to do. The former Chosen's response? More invitations. Eventually, Sheena was so irritated that she accepted, albeit reluctantly.

Imagine her surprise when she arrived at the mansion, and saw no one else there, except for the idiot Chosen, with a smirk plastered on his face. Never before had the urge to beat him to a pulp been so strong (well, actually there have been other occasions, but that's another story). But before Sheena was able to jam her fist into his stomach, she forced herself to calm down and ask, "Where's everyone else, Zelos?"

He replied nonchalantly, "Well, turns out everyone else was busy and unable to attend. Ah well, sucks for them, right?"

And, this leads to the current sulking and aura of anger around Sheena.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it. They tapped her again. And again. And again. And - okay, you get the picture. They kept on tapping until she was so irritated she twirled around and held a furious look on her face. Zelos backed up and broke out in a nervous laugh. Unfortunately for him, it was only fuel for the fire.

So, Sheena shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

He backed up even further before replying meekly, "Umm…dinner?"

And then he ran off.

Taking a deep breath, the summoner forced herself to calm down and ignore all things relating to 'Zelos'. She then walked off to the kitchen. Until she realized she didn't know where it was.

"Damn!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After 15 minutes of a lost Sheena wandering the mansion and a very bored Zelos waiting for his guest in the dining room, she finally found her way to the kitchen. She let out a relieved breath, until she realized Zelos wasn't in the room. She quickly remembered that he said they would be eating in the dining room tonight. She launched into a string of curses which would have made Mizuho ancestors roll over in their grave, but they didn't, so all was well…except for Sheena being lost, of course.

After another 15 minutes or so, the ninja assassin managed to find her way to the dining room, where the former Chosen was prodding his food with a fork. He then took notice of the person who entered the room and his face brightened.

"Hi, my volup-"

She smacked him on the head before he could finish. He rubbed the top of his head gingerly and proceeded to eat the cold meal that lay before him. Sheena ate, although slowly, and eventually finished.

After the meal, she continued to sulk in a corner of his luxurious mansion. And she then decided to leave. Unfortunately for her, fate was being a bitch and decided to churn up a thunderstorm right at the very moment she was going to leave. Zelos, using this as an excuse, he tried to convince her to stay…

"No! I'll go back to Mizuho! It's just a little rain, nothing more!"

"But I don't want you getting sick, hunny!"

…And it worked, but not without an hour of Sheena's resistance and shouting. As they retired into their rooms, the summoner was relieved that that trial was over. Just as she was drifting off to sleep though, it seemed that Zelos had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Oi. You awake?"

She merely groaned and turned over so her back was facing him.

He then said in a sing-song voice, "I've got a secret! I've got a secret!"

'This should be amusing,' thought Sheena.

So, she rose out of bed and asked, "Fine, what's your secret you're so eager to tell me?"

And in a slight moment of unpredictability, Zelos went right up to her face. As she felt her face heating up, he whispered, "You're hot."

And Zelos' face was smacked by a pillow, compliments of Sheena. Pillow, meet Zelos, Zelos, meet pillow. You're going to be seeing a lot of each other very soon. Anyways, back to the current 'crisis', he looked up from the pillow and asked, with an indignant huff, "Hey, what was that for?"

To his surprise, he heard laughter. Sheena was laughing. At him. His eyes softened for a moment before they shined with a devious gleam. So, with the most dignified voice he could muster, Zelos said, "You may have beaten me there, my hunny, but the war is certainly not over!"

He promptly skipped out of the room. As Sheena's gales of laughter subsided, she tried to go back to sleep. But she was disturbed again before should could drift off.

"Sheeeeeeeeena. Oh Sheeeeeeeena, wake up…"

"What is it, Zelos, another stupid secret of yours?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"…"

"So?"

"…Think fast."

"Wha-"

She was cut off by the pillow that landed in her face at 100 km/h (ok, not that fast, because that would rip your head off). Taking the pillow off her face, she sent her trademark death glare to the former Chosen, but it didn't seem to faze him one bit. He only replied with a smirk, "See, I told you the war wasn't over."

After a minute of staring at each other, Sheena stood up and cried out, "ATTACK!"

And so commenced the Great Pillow War, which would be recorded and told to many generations to come.

"Super Lightning…umm…Pillow?"

"Cyclone…Pillow…?"

As expected, the pillows just bounced off each other and landed in their wielder's faces. So, they resorted to the tried-and-true method: whacking each other over the faces with a pillow.

Sheena struck first and retreated after she had hit him with the pillow. Then, Zelos dived in for the kill. Pretty soon, feathers were flying everywhere and both Sheena and Zelos were blanketed with them. Eventually, they lay exhausted on the bed, Sheena too tired to care she was on the same bed as Zelos, and Zelos too tired to make any perverted comments. Spontanously, they both started laughing.

When they had finally stopped, the red head sighed out, "Whew, haven't had that much fun in awhile. Only wished this happened more frequently…"

"Hmph."

He stood up and walked towards the door, his silhouette barely noticeable in the dim lighting.

"Hmm? Where are you going?"

He hesitated before answering. He turned around, and with a faint smile on his lips, replied, "Don't you have your beauty sleep to attend to, hunny?"

And before he left, he strode towards her sitting position, kissed her hand lightly and plucked a feather out of her hair. With an amused expression on his face, he teasingly held the feather in his hand before he let it flutter to the ground as he turned around to leave. Sheena was too stunned to do anything else but watch. He stopped at the doorframe and turned his head slightly so that his face could be seen.

"Oyasumi, hime-sama."

He left silently and closed the door behind him. It was then that Sheena finally snapped out of her stupor.

And it was just then that she realized that she still had feathers in her hair.

**Owari**

Hope that was fluffy enough! XD Well, I'm glad I let that out of my system. And now…I have to get back to writing another Sheelos one-shot, except the other one will probably (and hopefully) be more depressing. ) Long live the angst!

Please R&R, and does anyone else think that there should be a genre named 'Fluff'? XD

P.S. My border _was_ going to be fish, but only allows the arrows that point right for some reason. That sucked for me.


End file.
